


Trick Or Treat, Or Uncle Clint’s Deep Dark Past (the Part Peter is Allowed to Know About)

by Darkmagyk



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmagyk/pseuds/Darkmagyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Prompt: Someone should write a Super Family fic and Young Pete wants to be like Uncle Clint for Halloween and Steve and Tony are trying to convince him to dress up like them.  by randomfatkid over on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat, Or Uncle Clint’s Deep Dark Past (the Part Peter is Allowed to Know About)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any of these ships or dynamics before, but I got inspired and I just had to try.

“Peter,” Tony said, his voice more confused than reprimanding “Why are you wearing a dress?”

Steve glanced around from his toast to where his five year old son stood, in all his tiny glory, decked in what appeared to be a sleeveless egg plant colored unitrad with purple trim and a purple skirt at the waist.

“It’s my Halloween costume.” the child announced proudly “Isn’t it cool.”

Steve bit his lip, and glanced at his husband, who took a deep breath and said “I didn’t know you wanted to wear a dress, Peter, I sure we could get you something prettier. We could ask Aunt Pepper where to shop for good dresses.”

Peter made a face that was clearly not amused, and on his five year old features it was most amusing indeed.  “It isn’t a dress Daddy,” he said, his voice full of an incredulously that disappeared from the human voice at about age eight.

Steve looked relieved at this, and Tony made a mental note to talk to his husband about gender identity and expression in the 21st century and make sure they were on the same page about their son being able to express himself in any way he saw fit.

“So,” Steve asked, still as confused as the other man “What are you suppose to be?”

Peter rolled his eyes, because clearly it was obvious “I’m Uncle Clint, I’m _The Amazing Hawkeye_.” He put his fists to his hips and jutted out his head, posing proudly. “I’m still missing the boots and the mask and the gloves and the bow, but they will be done before Halloween.”

“Uncle Clint doesn’t wear a mask.” Steve said, but Tony had moved on from his confusion and straight to indignant.

“Why are you being Uncle Clint? Why can’t you be Iron Man, like Daddy.” He paused and then added “Or Captain America, like Papa. Or or, “He glanced around the kitchen frantically, his eyes catching a spider creeping up the cabinet, “You could be a Spider-Man, spiders are you favorite animal and…”

Peter was less than impressed, “I was Iron Man and Captain America at the Con in the summer.” He said, like the repeat was the most obvious thing in the world. “and Spider-Man sounds dumb.”

“But Uncle Clint doesn’t wear anything like that,” Steve pointed out, eyeing the brightly colored cloth “I think it would make him stand out more then he’s want. What with being a spy before he joined the team.”

“Now he doesn’t.” Peter said, because he wasn’t stupid, and he knew what Uncle Clint wore in the field, it was the same thing as his Hawkeye action figures “It’s what he use to wear.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, “What do you mean, use to wear? Where did you get that?”

“Uncle Phil,” Peter proclaimed, “I told him last week that I wanted to be Uncle Clint for Halloween, but when I had JARVIS help me look on the computer for costumes I couldn’t find anything good. He said he had a better idea. Uncle Clint use to be in a circus and he was The Amazing Hawkeye, and Uncle Phil had a poster and everything. And then he said he’d help me make the costume and he finished this part today and he’s working on the mask right now.”

This threw both men for a loop, they knew Clint had been in the circus of course, and someone had mentioned at some point he’d been using the name Hawkeye then, but there had never been any mention of a purple unitrad. Tony feels like he was denied some prime teasing potential.

“JARVIS can you…”

“Not now, Tony,” Steve said, but the glint in his eye assure Tony that pictures would be pored over later. “Why do you want to wear the circus costume instead of Uncle Clint’s superhero costume?”

“Because circuses are fun, like when Uncle Clint and Uncle Phil took me to that on last year, there was a lion, and a girl did a flip on a horse and the clowns were funny,” Peter said, “and Uncle Phil said it would be cool and that there would be lots of Hawkeye’s but mine would be special and proof that I knew Uncle Clint best, that I wasn’t just a....” Peter considered for a moment, what word had been used “just another fanboy.”

“Uncle Phil said you shouldn’t be just another fanboy, JARVIS remind me to show him the word hypocrite in…”

“Tony, not now.” Steve says again, not even looking up from the little bedazzled boy “Well,” he offers, “If you really want to…” he trails off, not quite sure what to say in the face of this.

“You seemed really excited this morning, Peter,” came a familiar voice from the door way, “Having second thoughts about the costume?” asked Phil Coulson.

“No,” Peter shook his head, “It’s the best.”

Phil smiled one of his real smiles, “Good, I’ve got the mask and hood done.”

“There’s a hood?” asked Tony. As Coulson slipped a purple cowl over Peter’s head, arranging the base so it rested around his collar bone. It had a giant ‘H’ on the hood. Then, on top of it he attached a separate mask,  made out of some sort of shiny plastic, it’s sharp points going beyond his face like wings.

 “I should have the bow and quiver done soon, and then the boots and gloves will be all that’s left. We still have a week before your party at school, and if all else fails I’ll have Darcy help me,” Phil promised, taking a step back and turning Peter around to face his fathers, he struck his pose again. “Well, what do you think?” Phil asked with another smirk

“That looks impractical,” Steve offered.  But he offered his son a kind smile, he did look pretty adorable.

“Well, Carson’s Traveling Carnival wasn’t thinking about field use,” Phil said “At least not with their stage wear,” with the various illegal operations on the side it was another matter, but it was best not to bring that up in front of Peter. It was Clint’s story, and it was for another day.

As Peter took several steps towards Steve to show off the finder details, like the, dear god, sequins around the belt, Tony stalked over to the SHIELD agent and gritted out in a whisper “What do you think you are doing, he is not dressing as Clint, and certainly not like that.”

“First off, Stark, Clint is a perfectly find person for a young child to emulate, secondly, you will come to thank me for this particular suggestion, I promise.” Coulson assured him with one of his small government issued smirks.

“What? When’s he’s sixteen and annoying and I invite his girlfriend or boyfriend over for dinner and I can show then the pictures?” Tony asked. And he didn’t want to admit that that might be a valid reason.

“Don’t assume he’s going to want to date someone on the gender binary,” Phil offers, “But yes then, but I think you will find it useful sooner than that too.”

“What the he…ck?” They heard the swear cut off in the presence of the five year old, though no one had heard him walk up, assassin that he was, “Peter, what exactly are you wearing.”

The little boy turned and struck his pose, giving Clint a big toothy grin “I’m the Amazing Hawkeye.” He announced.

“I can see that,” Clint said through gritted teeth, “Why?”

“Because I’m going as you for Halloween,” Peter said, his eyes bright behind the mask, “Uncle Phil made me the costume from the circus.”

Clint’s eyes looked up and narrowed “Really, Uncle Phil did that?” he asked, his featured schooled as level for the child’s benefit, but his ton clearly unhappy, “Well, Uncle Phil will have a ton of fun looking over it while he’s sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Phil’s eyes danced with Challenge “You know, Peter,” he said casually, not like he had been planning this for months “they use to sell Amazing Hawkeye shirts at the circus, and I found one online. I think I’ll need a picture of you in your costume and Uncle Clint wearing the shirt. Wouldn’t that be fun.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed enthusiastically.

“There are t-shirts?” asked Tony with delight, making a plan to have JARVIS search through ebay for as many as possible.

“Yep,” Phil said with a grin.

“No.” Clint said flatly, he knelled now to the boy, “Come on Peter, wouldn’t you rather be Thor,” he plastered his best grin on “Thor has a CAPE!”

Peter rolled his eyes “Capes get caught in jets,” he said, then reached his arms around Clint’s neck, clinging to him like a spider when the archer stands again. “I want to be you.” And Clint had to soften his gaze towards the boy, it did not carry over to the others.

“Yeah, Barton,” Tony agreed, “I want him to be you too.”

“You don’t want him to be Iron Man? Or Captain America? Come one Peter, you love red and blue.” Clint offered, he glanced at Steve. The fearless leader, the symbol of American strength, a man with 1940s views on masculinity who surely wouldn’t want his son going out in a skirt, also his team mate so harmed by the act.

“Really Peter, I think it’s perfect.” Steve said with a grin.

“JARVIS,” Tony said, “Find all the pictures, merchandise and maybe even video footage of THE AMAZING HAWKEYE that you can. And call the whole team, maybe Pepper and Lewis too, perhaps Hill and Sitwell and even Fury for later. We have to make sure that Peter’s costume is just right.”

Clint let out an angry growl, then a defeated sigh.

Phil did sleep on the couch, But only that one night, and he got his picture. It is one of his favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, Peter's costume was that of Clint in the comics, until he got a recent makeover. He now dresses more like in the movie. It was indeed based on his old circus costume, and sometime it did not include anything under the kilt. [Here](http://www.fightersgeneration.com/np8/mvc3u/new/2/hawkeye-fire.jpg) is a picture if you need a further visual reference.


End file.
